Swamp of Love
by shinazuka
Summary: My first fic, which is why it kinda sucks. Sophie the Swamp Witch despises other people, but what happens when she develops weird feelings for her surprise neighbor? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: A Visit

Hey guys. This is my first fanfic, so be nice.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Neopets or any of the characters.

Chapter 1- A Visit

Deep in the Haunted Woods swamp, Sophie stood over her cauldron, creating her latest potion. She took a ladle and scooped some out, investigating it closely and inhaling the scent. "Hmm...something's not quite right," she said to herself. Then she realized what it was. She went over to her shelf and took off a jar containing Mortog eyes. She plopped some in and began stirring once again.

As she was preparing her potion, there was a knock on the door. Irritated at the sound, she cast a magical window to see who stood outside her door. It was Edna, the other witch of the Haunted Woods. Sophie magically kept the ladle stirring and walked over to the door, opening it up for the older witch.

"Hello, dearie," Edna said to Sophie.

"Hi, Edna," Sophie responded as Edna walked in. "What happened to teleporting in here and scaring the living hell out of me like you always do?"

"I was feeling generous," the witch responded, adding a small cackle to the end of the sentence.

"So what brings you here?" Sophie asked.

"I need some dried-up Wartroots for a potion I happen to be making," Edna replied. "Would you happen to have any?"

"Third level from the top on that shelf," Sophie said, pointing to the shelf as she returned to her work.

Edna used magic to bring the plants down from the shelf, as she was far too short to reach them. "Thank you dearie," Edna said graciously as she made her way to the door.

"No problem, Edna," Sophie called without even turning from the cauldron.

As Edna walked out the door, she stopped and walked back in. "Oh, by the way, when did you get a neighbor?"

Sophie suddenly froze. She turned her head slowly to Edna. "What did you just say?"

"You have a neighbor, Sophie. The home is right next door. I thought you hated company."

Rage began to build up inside Sophie. "I do..."

* * *

Yeah, so that's the first chapter. I know it kinda sucks, but, like I said, it's my first fanfic. Hopefully it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2: The Neighbor

Hello nonexistent people who are reading this story! I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Neighbor

The hut was bigger than Sophie's, and it appeared somewhat more fancy. However, for it really wasn't all that great since it was in a swamp. The curtains were shut so Sophie couldn't see inside, but she didn't have to to be enraged.

"HOW DID THEY BUILD THAT WITHOUT ME NOTICING?" Sophie screamed.

"Well, you do spend a lot of time focusing on brewing potions," Edna told her.

"Edna, I think I'd be able to hear a house being built right outside mine!" the Ixi retorted.

"Fine, whatever," the witch said, wanting to raise her hands slightly in defense but unable to do so due to the Wartroots she was holding. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you think? I'm going to destroy them and their hut," Sophie said with a demonic touch in her voice.

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Edna cackled. "Well, I'd love to stick around, but I have to get back to my potion before it spoils." With that, the Zafara vanished in a puff of smoke. Sophie stormed back into her house and whipped out her spell book. She thumbed through the pages until she found the perfect spell: _Arsonius inflammiea_, a spell designed for setting things on fire. It was just what she needed.

Snatching up her wand, Sophie went back outside and pointed the wand toward her neighbor's hut. With a devilish smile on her face she called out "_Arsonius inflammiea_!" A bright orange ball shot out of her wand and flew toward the hut. When it was about a foot away from the hut, though, it hit something invisible, creating a loud mystical noise and causing purple ripples to emanate from the point of impact. The blast dissolved in a second.

"A spell shield...?" Sophie gasped. "But...how?"

Just then the front door opened and out walked a blue Shoyru about Sophie's height. He wore a loose long-sleeve black shirt and light green cargo pants along with brown boots. He looked around to what the noise came from and made eye contact with Sophie. At that moment, she felt something...twinge in her chest. **What is this feeling? Is it...?** she thought to herself.

"You must be Sophie the Swamp Witch," he said to her.

"Yeah, that's me." she replied softly. Suddenly she started to act angry. "Who are you and why are you here?" she demanded.

"I'm Zander," the Shoyru replied. "As for why I'm here, well...it started with me going on a quest for Jhudora. I used magic to get the item, and she found out about it."

Pretending not to know about the spell shield around his house, Sophie said "You're a wizard?"

"Oh yeah," Zander said nervously. "I forgot to mention that. Anywho, she whipped out some classic Jhudora anger, screaming 'If I wanted magic to be used to get it, I'd have DONE IT MYSELF!' She then proceeded to place a curse on me that teleported me here and prevented me from ever leaving. I decided to use magic to build me a hut and...here I am."

"Well, I don't like it..." Sophie said indignantly.

"Ok, if you want to lift the curse on me, then go ahead..." the Shoyru said, "But I gotta warn you that Jhudora may not be too happy about it." Sophie bit her lip nervously. She knew that she wasn't a match for a dark faerie, especially one as powerful as Jhudora, and she would easily be defeated, which would probably lead to her being killed.

"Well..." the Swamp Witch said hesitantly, "I guess if I have to have a neighbor it might as well be a wizard. Just don't expect any kindness from me!"

"I figured I wouldn't get any," Zander replied. He turned and went back inside his hut. Sophie followed suit, going back inside and slamming the door. She turned away from the door, suddenly panicking.

**That thing I felt...**, Sophie thought. **Was it...no, there's no way. It's not possible. I'm Sophie the freakin' Swamp Witch! I couldn't possibly be in LOVE...could I?**

* * *

Could Sophie really be in love with her new neighbor? Will she ever come to terms with the possibility that she might have such feelings? If so, will Zander return those feeling? And wouldn't I make a great TV show narrator? You'll just have to wait(probably not that long) for the next episode... I mean chapter of Swamp of Love!


	3. Chapter 3: Fleeting Thoughts

Greetings people of Nonexistentland! I come with a new chapter! That's right: two in the same day! This is where it starts to get dirty. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 3- Fleeting Thoughts

"Ok, calm down Sophie..." Sophie said to herself while pacing the floor. "You aren't in love with Zander. That would be ridiculous. You're a witch. You scare little children. You turn trespassers into Mortogs and other various disgusting creatures. You've lived alone without almost any outside contact for years. You despise anyone who smiles without any evil intention. SURELY you can't be in love."

As she was talking to herself, her Meowclops came up to her and gave a soft "Meow."

"Not now! I'm deep in thought," Sophie yelled at the Petpet, who scurried away. "Ok, maybe if I just get my mind off of him with some brewing, I'll just forget about my feelings." So Sophie resumed brewing the potion she had been working on before Edna arrived. This worked for a while. However, she kept having fleeting thoughts about that Shoyru. It was making her think she was starting to go mad! "My God, I AM NOT IN LOVE!" she screamed at herself. She kept thinking about different things: scaring children, transfiguring intruders, her old family, but in the end she just couldn't stop thinking about Zander. She hit herself in the face and groaned loudly. She slumped down to the ground, sulking. "...I'm in love."

Over the next few weeks, Sophie didn't interact at all with Zander. If she went outside and he was there, she went right back in. If she had to get some ingredients, she'd cast an invisibility spell on herself. She didn't tell anyone about her love, not even Edna. This still didn't stop the fleeting thoughts from coming back. She just couldn't stop thinking about the Neopet she loved, the Neopet she wanted, the Neopet she knew she could never be with because of who she was.

One day, Sophie was taking a shower in her hidden bathhouse- after all, she couldn't possibly live in a swamp all the time and not shower. She had some shampoo/conditioner and was going through her hair thoroughly, making sure to get it completely covered. Then she did the same with the rest of her body since she was covered in fur. She was relaxed as she cleansed herself.

And then it happened. She began to think about Zander. She tried to stop herself, but she just couldn't. The thoughts kept going. She thought about him being in here with her, both of them being naked and...

Sophie just couldn't stop. Her hand slowly slipped down to her stomach, and then her hips, and finally to her private area. Her palm covered her vagina and slowly rubbed it. She began to moan softly. She had completely lost control. She then began to rub it with one finger, putting pressure on it. It felt so wrong yet so amazing. She then inserted the finger slowly into her entrance. She gasped loudly. You wouldn't have been able to see it because of her fur, but she was blushing, the heat from her face rising like a fire. She plunged the finger in and out of her wet pussy, making her feel a great feeling she had never felt before. She wanted to stop; she would've chopped off her own hand if it would help. Even so, she just couldn't do it. She kept on fingering herself at the thoughts of making love in the shower or anywhere with Zander. She absolutely hated herself for it, but there was nothing she could do about it. She still pleasured herself, letting out moans and groans of sheer ecstasy. She then moved her other hand up to her chest, taking one of her soft breasts in her hand. She slowly and tenderly massaged it as she kept stimulating her pussy. The soft massaging turned into groping as she increased the speed at which she fingered herself. Her mind was so conflicted: she was so infuriated with herself, and yet she was so rapt in pleasure that she wished she could be with Zander, even though the other side knew that, because of her reputation, she never could. She felt an intense feeling well up, eventually leading to her inevitable climax. She screamed as her juices poured over her hand. She felt exhausted, confused, angry, relieved, blissful, and upset all at the same time. She was sick and tired of it.

"That's it," Sophie said to herself. "I have to, no matter how much I don't want to. I have to tell Edna."

* * *

Did you like the vividness? Good! Because you won't see it for at least the next two chapters. Rest assured, though, things will work themselves out!


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

Wow, I'm cranking them out! Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4- Confession

Sophie walked through the Haunted Woods. Although any normal Neopet might be running for mommy by now, Sophie had lived there for so long that the scariness didn't bother her at all. A Korbat here, a Spyder there...all of it was totally commonplace for her. She searched around for Witch's Tower until she finally found it. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it three times. Now for the part she hated: waiting for Edna to climb down the looooong flight of stairs. Sophie heard the footsteps slowly approach the door, going around in a spiral. After what seemed like an hour(but was more like a minute), the door finally opened and there stood the residential sorceress of the Haunted Woods.

"Why hello, dearie!" Edna said enthusiastically, smiling a crooked smile. "Come on in!"

Sophie walked into the tall stone tower and followed the Zafara up the stairs. "So what are you here for?" the old witch asked. "Do you need any potion ingredients?"

"No, it's about... my neighbor," Sophie responded.

"What, did you have some trouble destroying his hut?" Edna asked. "Well, what did you come to me for? You know magic comes hard to me! I might end up accidentally destroying your place! You would have better luck just getting Eliv Thade or the Ghost Lupe to scare him away."

"Well, there's three problems with that," the Ixi said. "One, Eliv can't leave his castle, two, there's no reason that the Ghost Lupe would listen to me, and three, the hut's not the problem."

"If the hut's destroyed, then why is there a problem?" Edna asked, sounding confused.

"I tried destroying it, but it has a spell shield cast around it," Sophie replied. "He's a wizard."

"A wizard?" Edna cried, stopping to turn around. "Are you sure?"

"I saw the spell shield for myself," the Swamp Witch said, somewhat irritated, "And he came out and eventually told me that he was a wizard. So yeah, I'm pretty sure he's a wizard."

"Oh, quit that, Sophie," Edna snapped, turning back around to resume her stair climb. "You know I hate sarcasm. So if you can't destroy the hut, why don't you just make his life hell to get him to leave?"

"He has a curse placed on him by Jhudora," Sophie said. "The curse prevents him from leaving, and if I were to lift the curse, Jhudora would definitely not like it too much. I don't really think I'm powerful enough to take on a Dark Faerie, especially Jhudora."

"Ah yes," Edna said. "Jhudy does have quite the temper."

"Jhudy?" the Ixi asked, clearly weirded out.

"It was a name some people called her to make her mad," Edna said matter-of-factly. "Come to think of it, most of those people ended up as a smoldering pile of slag," she added with a small cackle at the end.

"I see," Sophie responded.

"So anyway," the Zafara said as they reached the top of the tower, "What seems to be the problem with your neighbor?"

Sophie gathered her inner strength. "I have...a confession to make." She paused and cleared her throat. "I'm...in love with my neighbor."

Edna just stared blankly back at Sophie. She didn't seem to know what to think.

"Edna?" Sophie asked. "Edna? Are you ok?" No response. "Are you broken?"

Just then Edna let out an ear-shattering cackle, making Sophie cover her ears in pain. "Oh my, Sophie. That's one of the funniest jokes I've ever heard in all my years!"

"What, the broken thing?" Sophie replied.

"No, the part about you loving your neighbor! Freakin' hilarious!" She began cackling again.

"It's not a joke!" Sophie shouted. "I really do love him!"

Edna kept laughing, but when she saw the murderous look on her fellow witch's face, she abruptly stopped. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Sophie said. "His name's Zander and he's so handsome and... oh god, I sound like a teenager."

"Well, Sophie...does he know?" Edna asked.

"No, I haven't told him," Sophie replied. "I came to you first because I didn't know what to do. I'm afraid that getting together with him would ruin my reputation as a feared witch,"

"Well, do you really want to be with him?" the older witch asked.

"Yes, very much," Sophie replied. "The only problem is that I think it would be too big of a change in my life."

"If you're afraid of the change, then just tell him that you can't be together."

"But I'm also afraid of losing him!"

"Well, that's a predicament," Edna said, putting her chin in her palm, thinking to herself. "If I were you, I'd tell him that you love him, but we can't be together. That way, you get it off your chest and you get to keep your reputation."

"I guess," Sophie said nervously. "I'll do that!" Sophie started for the staircase. "Thanks, Edna!"

"Not a problem, dearie!" Edna called back as Sophie went to make a decision that could change her life...for better or worse.

* * *

So it looks like Sophie's going to abandon her desires for Zander. How is this going to go down? Just read the next chapter when it's out!


	5. Chapter 5: Shared Feelings

New chappie again! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Shared Feelings

Thoughts raced through Sophie's head. What would she say? How would she say it? How would Zander feel? She didn't have time to think about it any more as she approached Zander's house.

As Sophie got closer, she noticed that Zander was outside practicing magic. Well, that took away the awkwardness of having to walk up to the front door and stand there as she told him how she felt. She got a couple feet away from him, gathered herself, and said "Zander?"

The blue Shoyru turned to her. "Sophie," he said rather blandly. "What is it? You aren't going to turn me into a stink beetle, are you?"

"No," she responded, "It's something else."

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

She gulped and tried to focus. She didn't know how to say it. She hesitated a long time. Finally she just blurted out "I love you!" and facepalmed herself.

"Wha...?" Zander said, clearly confused.

"There, I said it," the Ixi responded. "I love you and I absolutely hate myself for it. I loved you ever since I first saw you, but I knew we could never be together because I'm Sophie the Swamp Witch, a feared, mean witch who lives alone, scares little children, turns people into various disgusting creatures and despises anything cute! I don't want to be anything else other than that because it's what I've been for so long, so I'm telling you that I love you so much but I can never be with you because I'm hated and feared."

"Sophie..." Zander whispered.

"No, let me finish," the Swamp Witch cut him off. "I wanted to be with you so badly for so long and now this is what it's all finally coming down to: the end of something that never started. I just need to tell you this so that I can get it off my chest and go on living the way I do. I expect you to do the same. With that, she turned around and started walking off.

"I wasn't cursed to live here," Zander called.

Hearing this, Sophie slowly turned around and started walking toward him. "What do you mean?"

Zander elaborated. "I DID go on a quest for Jhudora, and I DID use magic to get the item she requested, and she DID curse me to live in a single location for the rest of my life, but she didn't curse me to live _here_. She said she was feeling generous and allowed me to choose the location to where I would be banished. She gave me a choice of living near Eliv Thade's castle, near the Esophagor, in the Deserted Fairground, near the Brain Tree, or near your hut. I chose your hut not because I thought I would be safest there, but because I was attracted to you. I had heard about you and seen pictures and was attracted to you. I thought you were one of the most amazing spellcasters I had ever heard of. I chose to live here because...I love you too."

Sophie only gazed at him, astounded. Then she got upset. "If you were trying to make me happy, it didn't really work," she said.

"Why not?" Zander asked.

"Because now I know I'm upsetting you with my decision, too!" she yelled. "I'd really want to be with you forever, but then Neopia would start seeing me differently, and I don't want that. It would be too big of a change."

"And you're afraid of that change?" Zander asked.

Sophie nodded. "I've lived like this for so long that I feel that being a "good citizen" would be too... strange."

"But you're really a good person, aren't you?" When Sophie nodded, he said "Then wouldn't you like people to see you for what you are?"

"It'd be really different, though!" cried the Swamp Witch. "Plus, I wouldn't know where to start." She sulked, being quite upset with the situation.

Zander walked over to her, put his hand on her chin and gently lifted her head so her eyes me his. "Maybe having a lover would be a good start," he said.

Sophie gazed into his eyes, awestruck at what he was saying. Then her mind was made up: if she was a good person, she should be seen as such. The two spellcasters held their gaze, saying nothing. Then they knew what was going to happen and had no problem with it. They slowly leaned forward with their eyes closed until, finally, their lips pressed against each other. They shared their first passionate kiss together and wrapped their arms around each other. Fireworks were going off in both of their heads, only thinking about how much they loved the other one. They melted together in a spiral of love as they kept kissing. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity of kissing, they parted and stared lovingly into each others' eyes, enjoying their warm embrace.

Finally Sophie spoke. "Your hut wouldn't happen to have a double bed, would it?"

Zander chuckled. "I suppose I could cast one up."

* * *

Ooh, you know what's going to happen next! You won't find out now, though. Read the next chapter to do so!


	6. Chapter 6: A Magical Moment

Here's Chapter Six! Possibly my last one for a while, but hopefully not. **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN LEMONS. I KNOW I DIDN'T WARN YOU ENOUGH LAST TIME**(I apologize to anyone who got scarred for life by that)**, BUT THIS TIME YOU ARE GIVEN FAIR WARNING. I REPEAT: THERE ARE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- A Magical Moment

Zander led Sophie to the front door of his hut and opened it, pulling it aside and gesturing for his new lover to go inside. "Ladies first," he said.

"That's so sweet of you," the Swamp Witch delightedly said as she walked into the hut. **Whoa, did I just say "That's so sweet of you?"** she thought to herself. **That felt weird.** All negative thoughts were cast aside, however, when she looked at the inside of the hut. It was amazing: it had a foyer, stairs, a bunch of hallways, and all sorts of different rooms. **How did he get it to look so small on the outside? There's no way this all could fit into the exterior!**

Zander apparently knew what she was thinking, because he answered her unspoken question. "I cast a spell on the place that makes the inside bigger than the outside but still fit," the Shoyru said. "I had to fit it into a reasonably small amount of space but still be what I'm used to living in. This is basically my old house but in a smaller package."

"So you cheated," Sophie jokingly accused, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Well...kinda," he responded. "So you want a tour?"

"Maybe later," the Ixi said, slowly walking up to him. "Right now the only place I want to see is... the bedroom," she added, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Zander chuckled. "Well, I can't say no to my lady," he said. "Follow me." With that, he began walking up the stairs, with Sophie following him. As they navigated the hallways once they reached the top of the stairs, Sophie felt something a sharp pain on her ankle.

"OW!" she screamed. She pulled her dress back a little and saw that a Chumablah had it's beak clamped tightly around her ankle. She tried to shake it off but it wouldn't let go.

"No!" Zander yelled at the petpet, reaching down and pressing his thumb under its chin, causing it to release its hold on the witch. "Bad Talon! Don't bite her! She won't hurt you." Talon had a sad, regretful look in its eyes, so Zander, feeling sorry, stroked it between the wings, which it seemed to enjoy. "You can go now," the wizard said, which the Chumablah gladly obliged to, scampering down the stairs. Its claws made its easily recognizable clicking noise as it ran, which became louder as they hit the wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs. The Shoyru turned to Sophie, a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, Talon does that to strangers," he said nervously.

"It's fine," Sophie said. "It didn't pierce the skin. Shall we continue?"

"We shall," Zander said, continuing on. Finally, they reached his bedroom. It was fairly spacious, with a single bed, a chest of drawers, a window, and a bookshelf that was almost completely full of books(most of which were spellbooks).

"This is nice," Sophie said. **Nicer than anything I have,** she thought to herself.

"The only reason it's nicer than your place is because I used magic," he said, once again apparently reading her thoughts. "I can't build to save my life."

"Please stop doing that," Sophie snapped, annoyed that he once again knew what she was thinking.

"I'm not reading your mind, rest assured," Zander said. "Just your facial expressions and tone of voice." With that, he went over to the chest of drawers and opened a drawer. He reached inside and pulled out what could only be his wand. Unlike Sophie's creepy eyeball wand, his was jet black and had a blue orb on the end. A claw clutched the orb in its sharp grasp. It definitely suited him. He then went over to the bookshelf and grabbed a spellbook. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He pointed the wand at the bed and yelled "_Geminus Sileo_!" A purple blast shout out of his wand and consumed the bed, creating a flash of light. When the light died down, in its place stood a double bed.

"That was cool," Sophie said. "Let me just close the door so we don't get an unwanted visit by Talon." She went and closed the door. She spun around and ran for Zander. They embraced and shared another kiss, their lips pressing firmly against each other. Zander pressed his tongue against Sophie's lips and she gladly accepted his invitation, opening hers so that their tongues could press and slide against each other. They both moaned into the kiss, happy that they were finally with the one they loved.

Zander broke away for a second. "Hang on, let's just get down to our underwear...if that's ok with you," he said.

"Of course," Sophie responded, giving him a quick kiss before backing away and tossing her hat to the side. She then reached down and took off her boots and stockings. She moved on to her belt, unbuckling and dropping it. She grabbed the front part of her dress and undid the clasps that held it closed. Sophie let it go and dropped her arms to her sides, causing the dress to slide off and reveal the black strapless bra and panties she was wearing. As she did this, Zander was taking off his boots and unbuttoning his shirt. He then undid his belt and dropped his pants, showing off his boxers. There was a slight bulge in them, but Sophie would get to that later.

The lovers resumed making out, eventually plopping down on the bed. "There's something in the way here," Zander said, grabbing the clasp on her bra. He undid it and removed it from Sophie's body, revealing her perfect breasts to him. He grabbed the left one with his hand and slowly groped it as he continued making out with her. He lightly pinched the nipple, making Sophie moan into the kiss louder than she had before.

"Oh, please Zander," she said. "Suck my tits."

Not caring that her breasts were covered in fur, Zander moved down and continued to massage the left one while he took the right one in his mouth. He moved his tongue over her nipple and licked it in circles, causing her to shudder and sigh. After a while of treating Sophie's boobs, Zander moved down until he reached her panties. He could even see that they were wet even though they were black. He went back up to her and continued making out while he rubbed her vagina through her panties. She was moaning even more now, and he was loving the sound of it. Soon he moved back down and removed her panties, showing off her pussy. He spread it a little and stuck his tongue in it.

"Oh!" Sophie cried at this strange intrusion. After he moved his tongue in and out a few times, though, she started to enjoy it. "Oh yeah...more..." she would sigh. After a while she whispered "Zander, I... I'm cumming!" Motivated even further, the Shoyru licked his Ixi lover even faster. After five seconds she couldn't contain herself any more and finally came, letting out a loud moan. Zander tried to suck up all of her sweet juices, but some spilled out onto the bedsheets. He didn't mind, though.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked as he came up to kiss her once again.

"Very much so," Sophie sighed. "Now it's my turn. Lay on your back." Zander did as he was told, getting on his back as she went lower. She removed his boxers, revealing his 8" member. She was amazed at the size of it, but that didn't stop her from putting her lips to the tip of it. She slowly licked it, sending a wave of pleasure through Zander's body.

"Oh yeah, Sophie," he sighed. "More."

Smiling, Sophie moved her head down, taking in his shaft. She reached the base of it just before the tip hit the back of her mouth. She went up and down on it, making Zander moan. He grabbed her head and helped push it, running his fingers through her beautiful green locks. "That's it, Sophie, faster," he said in between moans. The Swamp Witch went faster as he said, sucking him off so fast that he barely had time to push her; she did it all of her own accord. After a few minutes, he said "Ahh, Sophie... I'm... gonna cum!" Sure enough, after a little bit more time of Sophie sucking his rod, he let out a loud grunt and released into her mouth. She almost swallowed all of his hot seed, but when she took her mouth off of his penis, some more shot out, hitting her in the face. She sighed and wiped it off on the bedsheets.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I should've asked first."

"It's fine," Zander said, pulling her up into another make-out session. "Are you ready for the last part?"

"Yeah, kinda," she said, laying down on her back and spreading her legs. "Please be careful, though; I'm still a virgin."

Smiling, Zander kissed her. "Don't worry; I am too." With that, he sat back and got his member ready, placing it at her entrance. He looked at her for approval, which she gave with a nod. He slowly inserted himself, her walls tight around him. He kept going until he reached her hymen. "I'm going to have to go rough here; are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes," Sophie cried. "I need you inside me." Bracing himself, Zander thrust himself in, breaking through her barrier. She gave a quick scream and bit her lip.

Worried, Zander stroked her cheek and kissed her gently. "I'll stop until you're ready," he said.

After a minute or so, Sophie finally said "Okay, I'm ready." Zander leaned back up and slowly pumped in and out of her. While the first time really hurt, his gentleness this time was starting to ease her. She started moaning and sighing again. "Keep going, Zander, ohhh." He picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her faster. She felt absolutely amazing around his cock, and he felt great inside her.

"Faster, Zander, faster!" Sophie cried. He happily obliged, going in and out of her rapidly. She moaned loudly and her breasts kept bouncing. He decided to then make out with her and grope her breasts while they copulated. The whole experience was better than anything that had happened to either of them in their whole lives.

"Sophie, I'm about to cum!" Zander yelled.

"Me too!" Sophie said. "Please, cum inside me!"

"But what if I get you pregnant?" he asked.

"I remember seeing a spell one time that undoes fertilization early on, splitting the egg and sperm apart to harmlessly de-impregnate me," she said. "I'll just cast that soon."

Smiling, Zander kept pumping in and out of her, until finally, the pressure became too much for either of them.

"SOOOPHIEEEEEEEEE!" Zander yelled as his cum shot inside her, filling her so much that some leaked out.

"ZAANNDERRRRRR!" Sophie shouted as her juices spilled onto her lover's cock.

The two laid there, panting and holding each other in the afterglow of their love-making. Sophie put her hands around Zander's neck while he stroked her long hair and grabbed her soft ass, eventually settling his arms around her waist.

"I love you," Sophie said.

"I love you too," Zander replied. The two shared one last kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Of course I made it the longest one so far. :) I'd make another one right now, but I've run out of ideas for now.


	7. Author's Note: Redux

Alright, everyone, here's the deal.

I made this story quite a few years ago under a different penname. I wanted to continue it, but it just didn't end up happening.

Honestly, I'm grateful for this. Looking back, I'm incredibly displeased with the writing. I did many of the chapters in just a couple of days, which is hardly enough time to write well. Plus everything about it is just...ugh.

The OC is horrid, the smut is rushed, even the fic and chapter names suck, and honestly I just feel like I could do so much better nowadays.

Which is what I'm hoping to do.

While I'm not entirely sure if I'll have time to do the whole thing, I'm planning on rewriting this fic from the beginning. More plot, more chapters, more quality overall- hell, maybe I'll even draw companion pictures if I'm up for it, though my art isn't fantastic.

Of course, once I start doing so I'm going to be deleting this one, so get your fix of uncomfortably pretty green goat swamp witch X dreadful blue overpowered OC sex while you can.

-shinazuka


End file.
